The Girl in the Alley
by SentFromTheGods
Summary: Percy was just having a normal day with Annabeth in the city. But everything goes awry when Percy notices someone...someone he's seen before. Could this be? No. Impossible.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the middle of my everyday cup of a four-shot-two pumps of caramel-one pump of chocolate-nonfat milk-latte when I was tackled by this random guy in an alley. This alley was a new found short cut to my new hide out. It was new because I just got here yesterday. New York City was my town of choice for the next few days. I'll only spend a few days because if I stay too long, well then the monsters will start to show up. When I got a good look at the guy, I noticed right away that it was Percy. Percy, you see, was my older brother. Did he know that? No. Did I particularly want him to know that? Not exactly. For reasons of my own I was perfectly content with roaming the globe by myself, not having to worry about things like he has to. He stood before me now, panting like he had been chasing me for a while. Which he probably had. I'm not an easy person to catch. Consciously or unconsciously. The latter in this case.

"You… who are you?" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Does it matter who I am?" I said trying to evade answering. Of course I was fine with lying, always have been, but for some reason today I had been feeling extra lonely, which isn't something I like to admit.

"Yes, it does" he said, obviously confused as to why I was being so calm. If I was any other girl on her way to high school, then I would been freaked out by the deranged maniac who jumped me. But I wasn't any other girl, and I think he was beginning to notice that.

"Well, you see then we have a problem, because I'm quiet fine with remaining anonymous." I said arrogantly, clipping each of my words. I leveled my eyes at him. An intimidating look, I've heard.

Now he was angry. He wanted to know who this chick with his eyes was doing lazing around his city. I knew he lived here. Maybe I was hoping he'd find me, deep down….I squashed the feelings quickly. Feelings are what got you killed…what got others killed…. I shake my head.

He squinted his eyes "Look, I've seen you other places too. What are you? Some type of monster?"

I looked at him with my knowing eyes. I know all about him, have known about him for a while. And here he was having no clue of the extent of my knowledge. This is amusing.

"Percy, we both know that if you thought I was a monster, I would be dead right now." I used his name on purpose; he usually picked up on details like that.

"How do you know my name?" Now he looked even more confused. Hook, line, and sinker. I'm surprised he took the bait.

My self praising thoughts were cut short though.

"Percy Jackson! Where are you?!" A girl in a baseball cap came from the adjoining street. Ah, yes, this was Annabeth. I was beginning to wonder where she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just ran off. But look who I found." He turns towards me .

"And that would be?" Annabeth questions.

"Oh…I don't exactly know yet. She won't tell me who she is, but look at her eyes. And I've seen her other places before too!"

Annabeth looks at me, curiosity fully engulfed in her eyes. Oh great, Percy I could handle, but now her? This was going to be interesting.

"Whoa." She looked from Percy to me, and back again. I knew from the look in her eyes that she had already put the pieces together.

"You're…you're…. but you can't be…" She seemed stunned into silence. Refreshing.

"And why can't I be?" I said defiantly. I don't like people telling me what I can and can't be. It was a weakness of mine, but sometimes it came in handy.

Now she was annoyed. I had that effect on people.

"What? What can't she be?" Percy looked frantic to be filled in.

Well this isn't going to be enjoyable.

Annabeth slighted her eyes at me "Percy this girl is your sister."

"What? How can you tell?" Poor Percy.

"You told me yourself, look at her eyes. And she emanates demigod." Annabeth was obviously not taking a liking to me.

They were having a conversation with their eyes. Percy's were _Are you serious? What do we do then? _Annabeth's were more _You _know_ what we have to do_.

"Okay, as great as it is having you two talk about me like I'm not here, I think I'll be going now." I knew I was not going to be let away so easily. But hey why not give it a shot. I start to walk away. Percy grabs my arm as I try to pass. He looks into my eyes. Eyes that look so very much like his own. Except they contain none of the warmth.

"You're coming with us." He said with finality. I wasn't going to give up without a fight though.

"Is that an order? You see, I don't take orders very well…" I begin to mist travel. My feet turning into salt water mist and continuing up wards so that my neck was almost completely gone by the time I got the last word out.

"_Brother._"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stood there dumbstruck and at a complete loss at what to say. He just assumed that it was maybe some sort of minor god with a sick sense of humor or maybe a clever monster, but what he wasn't prepared for was discovering a new sibling, let alone one with an attitude. Of course it wasn't unusual for demigods to discover siblings, just not that usual for one of the Big Three. He thought his father made a promise to him? He thought that maybe he would have been given a sort of heads up or a warning or something. But here he was standing in a very obscure part of New York City, _his_ city, he reminded himself, standing stock still and very confused with thoughts racing through his head that would have put the Indie 500 to shame. He was shaken out of his thoughts when his girlfriend broke the silence.

"Um, Percy, I know you're confused and everything, but think about who we've just found."

_found_

Percy thought about the word for a second. He didn't think they had found her. By her attitude, he could tell that this girl, definitely couldn't be found unless she wanted to be. He didn't feel the need to point this out though.

"...Yeah... I guess...But I wonder, how has she survived all this time?"

This was an honest question from Percy. He thought about how hard it became after he found out about his true parentage. She quite obviously knew about it, yet here she was. His eyes wandered to the Starbucks coffee cup that was rolling on the ground where the mystery girl once stood, spilling out something he could only assume was coffee.

"And did you see the way she just turned to water?It was like Nico's Shadow Traveling... but with water..." He also commented.

_Why can't I do that?_

Annabeth once again broke Percy from his musings.

"I think a better question is, where did she go?"

* * *

Icey green eyes looked out onto the stormy gray waters that raged in front and beneath her as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. She sat on a dark rocky cliff that dropped dangerously down into jagged rocks pointing up to the sky reaching for something they could never attain. The sky was a dark grey overcast that promised an impending storm, the waters that kissed the sky below were make a similar commitment. She sighed tiredly as she sat precariously on the ledge. Her mind was just as baffled as her green eyed counterpart, though for completely different reasons.

_Why?_

She kept thinking the monotonous syllable that held so much meaning and then some. Why had she done that? Why had she even held a conversation with him? Why didn't she Mist Travel as soon as she had been found? She kept thinking these questions and more, not knowing the answers to any of them, which annoyed her to a degree. She liked knowing things, all things actually. She liked knowing she knew something that no one else did. She liked having the one-up no matter the case. So when she couldn't even answer questions about herself, it peeved her off a little.

But deep down she knew the answer, even though it wasn't one she was willing to admit quite yet.

She decided to focus on something more at hand and easier to deal with. Like where she was for instance. She had found the place about a year after she left_ that place_. She had been looking for a place to escape and that was where she had ended up. She had been in the middle of fighting and she had been wounded, not fatally, but just enough to weaken her. She had only thought how she just wanted to get away from _everything_ and then she had ended up there. She wasn't sure exactly where she was but she knew that she came here often to think. Perhaps too often... She knew that monsters usually worked and tracked off scent and she knew that she had been here enough to leave a mark...

Ironically enough just as she thought this she picked up something in the air...something that smelled like a mixture of trash and evil...A MONSTER her mind screamed at her.

She whipped around and stood up ready to defend herself, but did so a little too late as a tentacle shot out and struck across her abdomen, leaving a slash across her stomach that began to bleed almost instantly. She cried out in surprise as opposed to pain. She looked at the crabesque creature in front of her. She backed up a step before realizing she had nowhere to go. _She was so stupid!_ She mentally berated herself, she had left herself wide open with nowhere to escape! She didn't have any weapons, as her best used weapon was running away. Some could call it cowardice, but she called it self-preservation. She always had a "quick escape" and her Mist Travel helped somewhat too. She felt her muscles weaken considerably, she looked down at her wound and saw it was turning a weird shade of green. It was poisoned! The crab thingy's tentacle has poison on it! Now she knew she was in trouble. Even if she could Mist out of her predicament she knew it had taken a lot out of her just to get there, to go back would mean that she was sure to pass out as soon as she got to where ever it was she ended up. Add that to the fact the she was poisoned and it was working fast she knew she was left with only one option. She wasn't happy with it and she knew that there would be consequences and repercussions like no tomorrow, which was going to be the case if she didn't get out soon, she thought as she managed to dodge another tentacle aimed at her head. She concentrated with every ounce of her being as she felt the familiar sensation of Misting. Her last thoughts she would reminisce on time and time again in the future.

_This isn't going to end well._


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth had decided to look around a bit to see if the Mystery Girl, as Percy had so tactfully nicknamed her, had decided to really pull one over and just teleport a few feet away, a sneaky move he was not about to put past her.

"Percy, we've looked all around the alley, I'm pretty sure she isn't anywhere near by. If I was her I would have gone somewhere far away."

Percy didn't feel like pointing out that the girl seemed _very_ different from her.

They had decided to come back to the alley after a fruitless search of the immediate area, incase she had came back to make them even more confused. Though as they rounded the corner that went into alley all conversation stopped. There lying on the ground was their Mystery Girl, bleeding badly and seemingly unconscious. They stood there for a second processing what was laid in front of them, figuratively and mentally.

Percy looked over at Annabeth "What do we do?"

Annabeth sighed "You know what we have to do."

* * *

The next thing the girl knew was the cold awareness against the side of her cheek as she lay face down on the heartless concrete. She heard murmuring voices and before she could take any action, she passed out from blood loss.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth arrived at camp a short time later lugging an additional member. They had a very interesting ride given once again by The Gray Sisters. Percy said that this constituted as an emergency as a life was on the line, though whose life it was still evaded him.

Annabeth and Percy were almost at the Big House, The blue paint rivalling with the sky above.

"We've got to get her into the infirmary, and quick before she loses any more blood." Annabeth stated.

"Yea, I wonder where Chiron is though?" Percy said as he walked onto the porch.

"I am right here." Chiron said, his head poking out of the doorway the trio was heading towards.

Chiron's eyes widened at the limp form in Percy's arms.

"Um, yea, long story, but she's lost a lot of blood and we think she might be poisoned too."

Percy walked into the infirmary and placed her on the nearest bed. The same bed, he realized, that he had woken up in all those years ago. Even though he was only 16, Percy felt like an old man thinking about the past in such a way, but he didn't really care because of all the memories he had of this place.

Chiron inspected the wound with knowledgeable eyes. Percy and Annabeth were suddenly very thankful that their Activities Director knew a great amount on various poisons

"Yes, I know of this poison, though I am surprised, the creature that posses it is usually very peaceful..." Chiron had a somewhat confused look on his face as he began walking...or trotting out of the room.

"I know exactly what I'll need, she will be fine given a few days rest." Annabeth and Percy felt a weight lifted from them as they had been afraid that they had arrived too late. They shared a sigh of relief. They both looked at each other blushing a little of their simultaneous exhale of breath.

They were rather surprised when they heard movement by the bed that was almost forgotten. They saw the Mystery Girl crinkle her arched eyebrows and frown deeply as she moved a little and began murmuring incoherent things that neither Percy nor Annabeth could make sense of.

"She talks in her sleep..." Annabeth stated as she looked over at Percy.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Annabeth replied as she smirked a little at her boyfriends obliviousness.

Chiron came through the door juggling a few supplies in his hands.

"How long will she be asleep?" Percy asked curiously.

"Maybe a day or two. Just in time for the new summer, huh?" Chiron pointed out.

Percy had almost forgotten! School had just let out and him and Annabeth were enjoying the day they would (not anymore) to themselves. Percy had his bags packed and ready to go at home in his room. He would have to call his mom to let her know that he was already there. Wait, how was he going to get his stuff? Great, just great. His summer was already off to a very interesting beginning...


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a day since Percy and Annabeth had arrived with the girl whose name they had yet to learn. She was still 'sleeping off the poison' as Chiron had eloquently put it. It was the day before Campers were expected to begin filing in. Percy was currently standing in the infirmary looking over his new found sister, Annabeth having to had help set some things up for the impending summer. Percy looked back at the girl. She was a mystery in his eyes, he didn't know her name. But she knew his name, and probably more if she knew that much already. What was she even doing in New York? Where was her mother? Where did she even come from? His mind drifted to her ability to turn into water and "transport". What else could she do? How strong was she?

"Who is she?"

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin as he was suddenly aware of the scrawny boy in front of him. Nico now stood in the infirmary right by the doorway as though he had just walked in. Which he probably had. He was pale skinned with dark hair and matching eyes.

"Oh, Nico, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Dad thought it would be a good idea if I actually spent some time here, so I'm going to spend most of the summer here."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the idea that Hades had told him to come and enjoy a summer at the camp. Nico apparently knew what he was thinking and said " Yea I couldn't believe it either, but it shouldn't be that bad now with my awesome cabin." Nico smiled at the thought of his obsidian cabin with green flames around it.

Percy smiled "That's great man!" Percy looked at the boy who was like a little brother to him.

"You never answered my question." Nico reprimanded.

"Oh...Her...well that's a funny story actually..." Percy told him the story of how he had chased her through the city while she seemed oblivious to the whole thing. He kept the part about her not wanting to come to camp very vague, so he just told Nico how he knew he was his sister, but didn't know her name and how they had found her lying in the alley that they had found her in. Nico looked a little concerned at the girl laying in front of him.

"Will she be ok?" Nico said looking worried.

"Yea, Chiron gave her an antidote to the poison and said she'd wake up in a day or two, so she really could wake up at any moment. But he said that she'll have to rest for at least a week afterwards."

Nico studied the girl for a moment. "She doesn't look anything like you."

Percy hadn't really thought about it. He looked down at the girl. She had long light brown wavy hair that looked like it had natural streaks of blonde in it, like her hair made it a hobby to soak in the sun every chance it got, so her hair was more of a golden copper as opposed to brown. She had tan skin that didn't have any blemishes to be seen and high cheekbones and a squared off chin with a defined jaw line. He remembered her green eyes and how they contrasted sharply with everything else about her appearance. Hard cold eyes surrounded by warm sun. He really looked at her clothes for the first time. She was wearing a baggy black hoodie that had a few holes in it here and there, and was wearing black basketball shorts that went down to her knees that had dark grey stripes on the sides. These also looked a bit big and completely worn out. Her shoes were black Nikes that had a silver swoosh and what use to be white laces. The shoes looked about ready to fall off her feet they were so old looking. He wondered why she was wearing these old clothes.

"She looks like you just pulled her off the street...Which I guess thats kinda what you did..." Nico said awkwardly while shuffling around, clearly feeling uncomfortable not meaning what he said to be taken offensively. But Percy didn't take that way though.

"Hey, could you keep an eye on her while i go check something with Chiron" Percy asked.

"Keep an eye on her?" Nico said not understanding why the sleeping girl needed a babysitter when she looked about his age, 14.

"Oh Chiron wants someone to be here when she wakes up incase she...He wants someone to be here to explain everything to her when she wakes up." Percy lied towards the last part, not knowing how to put it that she didn't really want to come in the first place.

Nico obviously caught the slip, but knew Percy must have a good reason for not telling him the truth. "Ok, I'll watch her then."

"Thanks!" Percy said as he quickly walked out of the room.

Nico looked over the girl laying on the bed as he took a seat next to the bed. Percy had seemed a little confused and he could see the reason why. Some girl just popped out of nowhere and to have seen her before must have been really weird and crazy for the son of Poseidon.

He was suddenly aware of piercing green eyes staring at him. He looked over at the owner of the eyes and started a little. There was the Mystery Girl staring at him with a solemn expression that portrayed no emotion. He said the first thing to come to his mind.

"_Who are you_?"


End file.
